everafterhighfandomfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Baboseiras/@comment-27659152-20161127023124/@comment-28906799-20161127142356
Flower Cherry escreveu: Guerti!!!!!!!! Não entendi porque todo mundo tá comemorando, tem alguma coisa especial hoje? Brinks!!! Feliz niver sua loka :P Você é uma super amiga e espero que você esteja tendo o melhor dia ever <3 Tá ficando velha hein!! (Zoas u.u) Essa é uma ocasião que eu normalmente escreveria um textaum, e é isso que eu vou fazer u.u Prepare-se para a grande tortura!!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha XP Textaum Emocional de Niver Guerti, você foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci na Wiki, e desde o momento que a gente começou a conversar (acho que foi sobre aquelas tretas sobre a Raven e a Apple :P) eu vi que você era super legal e bacana :) Você me incentivou a me cadastrar e fez isso com muitas outras pessoas... Eu admiro muito essa capacidade que você teve (e ainda tem) de se entregar de corpo e alma às coisas que você acha que valem a pena <3 Bom, você que me acolheu quando eu cheguei na Wiki de EAH e me incentivou a "lutar" para garantir que nenhum personagem fosse desrespeitado ou que as páginas fossem apagadas, além de mais um monte de coisas... Eu até tive coragem de começar um "miniblog" e a postar as novidades de EAH (quem lembra do Portal levanta a mão o/) Logo depois eu me cadastrei, e foi aí que tudo começou de verdade; a luta para conseguir ser ADM, anônimos barraqueiros, novos amigos... Foi uma das melhores épocas da minha vida virtual :D Logo depois vieram os outros: Kameko, AK e Bia, além da Alexa, a Lindah, o Swan... E aí que foi o auge de tudo :D A gente era, e, claro, ainda somos, uma grande turma (quer dizer, a grande turma XD) que valoriza nossas amizades (mesmo que a gente nunca tenha se conhecido de verdade) e que faz de tudo pra cuidar dessas wikis <3 A propósito, essas são algumas das muitas outras coisas que eu gosto em vocês! thumb|240px|Oww que kawaii <3 Guerti, não importa se em breve a Wiki acabar ou se a gente resolver por um ponto final em tudo isso, vocês vão estar sempre na minha memória. Mesmo quando eu for uma adulta cheia de coisas pra fazer e pra pensar, ou até quando eu for uma velhinha gagá (nada contra as velhinhas gagás, elas são até fofas), eu juro que vou me esforçar para lembrar de vocês. Todos vocês! Um feliz aniversário pra você, sua linda! Espero que você conquiste todos os seus sonhos (bem, pelo menos a maior parte deles) e que tenha uma vida super feliz! Você é minha melhor amiga virtual, além dos nossos outros grandes amigos que também são espetaculares! Adoro vocês, tem um lugarzinho aqui no meu coração para cada um! Eu queria ter comprado um bolo ou um presente pra você, mas não tenho grana nem pra comprar uma Paçoquita ;-; Então fique com a minha amizade <3 Pelo menos é de graça :P Se sinta privilegiada, eu só dou esse presente para poucos hein! XP Hoje podia ser feriado nacional; afinal, nem sempre nasce alguém especial como você. Cherry © Obrigada ;u; mas acho que nunca mais vou conseguir andar...Não estou sentindo as minhas pernas 'u' deixemos esse lance de bolo de lado (comigo aki ele não duraria 20s) vçs já são grudentos o bastante, com +um bolo aki eu morreria de diabetes. Eu quero é essa coisa de amizade ai mermo parece baum (e dura mais que o bolo) :y (me lembrei de uma referencia a my little poney no titio avô, "Meu pequeno ponei, a amizade é um virus" Estamos todos comtaminado (._.) :3 ) SE UM DIA ESSA WIKI ACABAR, CRIAREMOS OUTRA (e outra, e outra, e outra...) O FATO É QUE NIGUÉM IRA ESCAPAR...da cola super bonder que eu comprei MUAHAHAHAHA MORFOLOGIA MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH UMA CELULA VEGETAL POSSUI PAREDE CELULAR HAHAHAHAHAA desculpem, é que eu estudei tanto que não consigo parar de vomitar conhecimento ;-;